rmdbfandomcom-20200215-history
Flash Man
Flash Man (フラッシュマン Furasshuman) is a Robot Master from Mega Man 2 created by Doctor Albert W. Wily to challenge the everlasting idea of controlling time. Flash Man's Special Weapon is the Time Stopper, a unique system that allows him to stop time for brief periods. To supplement his attacking abilities, he is also equipped with a rapid-fire buster on his right arm. The eight Robot Masters from Mega Man 2 have built-in devices that make them immune to the Time Stopper, but Quick Man's device has a flaw, making him vulnerable to it. In combat, Flash Man can stop time to immobilize his opponents, before attacking them mercilessly with rapid barrages of shots from his buster while they cannot move. To his enemies, Flash Man appears to be moving at light speed or teleporting. It is believed that this ability is a perfected form of what the later-introduced Time Man was capable of- because unlike Time Man, who could only slow down time with Time Slow, Flash Man can stop it completely. Whilst often miserable and prone to complaining, deep down he is a benevolent leader who cares deeply for the well-being of his subordinates. He likes cameras and photography, as well as making use of his time-stopping powers to play pranks on others and to spend longer bathing. He is bald, often lamenting the fact that Dr. Wily designed him without hair, and thus, he dislikes commercials for wigs and hair products. CD Data Official Appearances ''Mega Man 2'' Flash Man is one of the eight bosses. He will chase you, attempting to collide with Mega Man and if you jump over him he will have a short delay before turning around to resume fighting. If left alone he will run back and forth in his room. Sometimes he'll use Time Stopper to stop time and then fire his own arm cannon. It is recommended to jump from the top most stair in the room before he activates Time Stopper so the player can make every shot miss. It can be difficult to defeat Flash Man without the Metal Blade or Crash Bomber; however, the Mega Buster can defeat him in 7 shots (14 on Difficult setting). If using Metal Blade on him, it will deal high damage, but its best to use it when Flash Man is at the top most stair so that he'll almost always get hit. Another strategy with the Metal Blade, is to let Flash Man ram into Mega Man while he is standing at either the left or right wall. Afterwards, throw a Metal Blade upwards to send Flash Man into the air. If the player keeps throwing the blades upwards Flash Man will remain in the air until he is defeated. This trick, however, was fixed in the Mega Man: The Wily Wars version of Mega Man 2. If using Crash Bomber on him, it is best to use it before Flash Man is almost to the other side of the room or on a wall near Flash Man when he activates Time Stopper, so the weapon will score multiple hits on him. It is not recommended to use Crash Bomber while Flash Man is moving, as the weapon will not score the most hits possible. ''Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge'' Flash Man is one of the four bosses from Mega Man 2 that appear in Dr. Wily's teleport system inside the Wily Castle. His actions are similar to Mega Man 2 and he is weak to Ice Slasher. Category:Official Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 2 Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge